Poison
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: A relationship such as theirs is laced with poison. Yet, it is impossible to back away. They just keep coming back for more, whether they like it or not. Van Caesar.


**I'm back from my first trip to New York City! WHOO! *falls on ground* Finally back... To coin an old phrase: NYC is a sweet place to visit, but I wouldn't want to live there. Now that I'm back, I think I'd like to write another fic for my newest GR pairing, Van Caesar! Yep, The Seventh Night, which was meant to be a once-in-a-lifetime thing, is now the first of many. I loved the reviews I got saying that you hated me and loved me at the same time! That was TOTALLY what I was expecting! LOL! And also, jessica499499 is a mind-reader! She stated that the reason that Van Kleiss is going after Rex could be because of his similarity to Caesar. I THOUGHT THE EXACT SAME THING WHILE WRITING THAT FIC! YAY! Okay, well here's another one! Enjoy!**

"Master, I don't think this is a good idea." Biowulf snarled from his position at the door. Beside him, Breach was waiting in silence for Van Kleiss's upcoming order. "It's too risky."

Van Kleiss shook his head pityingly at his second in command. "Ah, Biowulf. If you only knew the ways of the heart. You would understand my actions completely." He then fixed the wolf Evo with a steady stare. "Ask yourself this: Do you trust me?"

"Of course, master!" Biowulf drew himself up straighter, holding his head high. "I would trust you with my own life."

Van Kleiss nodded. "Good. Here's another question: Do I deserve happiness?"

This caught the mechanical Evo off guard. This wasn't a normal question for Van Kleiss to ask. Then again, what he was about to do wasn't completely normal either. Still, Biowulf knew the answer. "You fight every day for us, master. You deserve every happiness." There was a pause before he bowed his head. "Very well, master. I won't question you on it again."

"Thank you, Biowulf. You may go." Biowulf obediently trotted off and Van Kleiss turned to Breach. "I know that you understand."

Breach bowed her head and said in mere whisper: "Completely." There was no doubt that she understood. Only recently had she done something similar to what her master was about to do and with the same motives.

"Good. Then make the portal." Immediately, a circle of red and black appeared in the air, mirroring the eyes of the man who was about to enter. "Thank you, Breach." Breach nodded once before walking away, recognizing the implied dismissal.

Van Kleiss turned toward the vortex. He could feel a distinct pounding in his chest as his heart suddenly seemed to want to make itself heard. It was a sensation that he had not felt for five years. It was both wonderful and painful. Another feeling from years past that returned was a tender warmth which spread from his chest to his limbs. With it came a complete shift in Van Kleiss's state of being. Hand that normally felt the need to grasp and change creatures into Evos now wanted only to stroke and caress. A mouth that was wired for giving commands to his subordinates was suddenly programmed to gently brush against warm flesh. His eyes changed from two hard, glittering stones to twin pools of light, similar in nature to the red setting sun. He could tell that, if he was to speak, his usually-casual voice would sound as sweet as honey.

He hesitated for a moment, gathering himself, before moving toward the portal. As he walked, he slipped a hand into his pocket, making sure that the needle was there. It was, though he hopefully wouldn't need to use it. Making sure that his feet were firmly planted in Abysus, Van Kleiss leaned the rest of his body through the vortex.

And there he was, lying on a white Providence bed, pillow over his head, breathing steadily. A tan hand was visible in the blankets and some black hair peeked out from behind the pillow. He was so close... Breach had been kind enough to position the portal directly next to the bed, right next to the pillow. Slowly, carefully, Van Kleiss knelt on the ground. Only the very ends of his feet remained in Abysus, just enough to keep feeding him nanites, so he wouldn't suddenly perish during his endeavors.

He rested his head on the mattress next to the pillow and breathed out a single word, a name that carried five years of longing: "Caesar..." Caesar shifted slightly, as if he heard his name spoken even though he was asleep. Van Kleiss smiled softly and nudged the pillow aside with his right hand. The sight that greeted him thoroughly took his breath away. Caesar was sleeping peacefully, a slight smile on his face, his ebony locks tousled and messy, one of his hands resting on the mattress next to his head.

He was even more beautiful than Van Kleiss remembered.

He stroked Caesar's raven hair with his right hand, regretting for the first time since his transformation that his left hand was incapable of such actions. He leaned close, so that he was lightly nuzzling the younger man's sleep-warm neck. A drowsy, sweet scent was emanating off of his skin. Van Kleiss couldn't get enough. It was like a drug that he had been denied for five years. Five years of believing that he would never be able to indulge in that addiction again. That...poisonous addiction.

Yes, that was what Caesar was. A poison. Ever since Van Kleiss first started working with him in the lab, he had felt an unbearable attraction to him. From his eyes to his voice, he was everything the older man had wanted. Van Kleiss had known the potential consequences of his emotions very well. He had no doubts that these feelings would lead to his downfall eventually. Yet, one quiet night, he made the leap.

Everything that happened felt right. But something inside him felt dreadfully wrong. From that moment, he had known that he wouldn't ever be right again unless he had Caesar by his side.

Then, five years ago, he had lost him. He had watched numbly as Caesar's ship was thrown out of sight by the nanite explosion. That was when the poison acted and killed that vital, happy piece of his soul. Later on, when he ran into Rex, it had seemed like a cruel twist of fate. The boy resembled his brother so much, it was like a slap in the face.

Now, here he was, like a dream, lying peacefully and smiling under Van Kleiss's cautious touch.

In that moment, the Evo man felt something within him wake up. He could feel his heart, mind, and body completing itself as his eyes beheld Caesar. In that moment, he knew that he couldn't bear to ever lose him again.

"My dear boy...you truly haven't aged a day..." Van Kleiss mused quietly to himself, lightly brushing Caesar's bangs off of his forehead. "I wonder how different I would appear if you beheld me now..." The thought filled him with combined exhilaration and fear. Would the young Latino man like what Van Kleiss was now, or had Providence already enacted its own poison in that impressionable young mind?

"Hm...?"

The drowsy exclamation caused Van Kleiss to snap to attention. The object of his fixation was beginning to wake up. Quickly, he reached into his pocket and withdrew the needle, expertly piercing Caesar's arm.

Caesar let out a grunt of pain and his eyes snapped open. He turned his head toward Van Kleiss, an expression of shock spreading across his face before all of his features froze. All he could do was blink. 'What the heck is going on?' He tried to speak, but all he succeeded in doing was making a quiet whining sound. At this, the red eyes that stared down at him softened considerably.

"I just injected you with some chemicals that are from the flowers in Abysus. You will be immobile for a few minutes, then you will fall asleep. Tomorrow morning, you will be just fine." Van Kleiss rested his head next to Caesar's. "Forgive me...I couldn't risk you crying out or panicking. If I was discovered, that would rather limit the possibilities of any future visits."

'Future visits? Wha...?' Caesar's mind was still reeling from the fact that Van Kleiss was _right there_ in his _room_! A thousand questions shot through his mind as he remembered all he had learned from his brother and the rest of Providence about his old...boyfriend? No...that just didn't sound right. Van Kleiss had never told him his feelings, after all. He had never verbally acknowledged their relationship. To him, Caesar was just a plaything, something that was interesting enough to keep coming back to. Yes, that was all... Caesar would have glared if the injected poison had allowed it.

Van Kleiss could sense the young man's confusion and anger. His face took on an uncharacteristically tender expression as he began to lightly stroke that tan neck. "There, now... No need to be afraid. Nothing has changed." He crooned quietly. "True, I'm a little different and the gap between us has widened by five years, but that doesn't matter."

Despite his firm mental commands, Caesar felt himself being swept away by that silky voice and that gentle hand. 'Why does he have such an affect on me?' He wondered angrily to himself as he closed his eyes.

Van Kleiss smiled. "That's better." He tilted Caesar's head toward his own face. "You will pardon me...for indulging myself...just once..." He murmured before capturing his captive's lips with his own.

The poison kept Caesar from responding, but that didn't matter. His lips were still soft and he still made that adorable gasping sound when Van Kleiss kissed him. Pale lips massaged tan ones with a combination of insistence, passion, and an unusually soothing undertone.

Caesar couldn't stop the pleading whimper that escaped his throat as Van Kleiss pulled away. He had forgotten how undeniably perfect those kisses were... He hated that they were so good...

_Hated_ it!

"I've missed you..." Van Kleiss's honeyed voice cracked slightly. 'This won't do... It would be most unbecoming to break down now...' He touched his lips to Caesar's cheek before standing up. "I will be back tomorrow at midnight. I won't bring any poison. I won't bring any weapons. What greets me when I arrive is entirely up to you." Feeling a piece of his heart wrenching itself away and finding permanent residence at Caesar's bedside, Van Kleiss disappeared through the portal, which vanished along with him.

Caesar stared. He couldn't do anything else. Van Kleiss's words echoed in his head. _"I've missed you..."_ Could that mean... He breathed a sigh through his sealed teeth. He would be coming back tomorrow... What would he do then? Would he alert Providence? Without weapons, Van Kleiss could be captured quite easily. Would he wait alone? Memories of that most recent kiss caused his heart to flutter in his chest.

The poison was taking effect... He could feel himself drifting...

Drifting...

**Weeeeeeell? Whaddaya think? Was it awesome? I'm trying to make Van Kleiss a lover while still keeping his darker, more formal aspects in place. I think I'm doing a good job. And Caesar...well...I'm trying to make him what any lover of VK would be: confused, angry, and completely enraptured. ^_^ Reviews are love! Peace out!**


End file.
